


With You

by esttian



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Discord: IronStrange Haven, Fluff and Humor, Husbands, M/M, Marriage, Post-Endgame, Post-Wedding, Romantic Fluff, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, stop reading the tags if you want to avoid spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 15:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esttian/pseuds/esttian
Summary: Tony needs to take a moment away from the party. He reflects on how his life has changed in a lot of ways with a Wizard of Oz in it. A good change.





	With You

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for the Weekly IronStrange Haven Discord prompt “Effervescent”
> 
> No beta-reader.

Resting his arms against the metal chilled his forearms, but he didn’t care, he wanted to enjoy the view that New York framed after the sun had settled, the city was bustling with little specks of lights going all around the skyscrapers and complexes, people laughed or cried down at the streets, going with their cars, making lines of light with their speed and flickers of lampposts. The City was so alive, the attack by aliens from outer space through a portal right over his tower would have been a dream if he hadn’t been a lead character in it.

Tony’s brown eyes scanned the scene one last time, ignoring the sound of music on his back, there has been a moment where the parties had grown dull, where the drinking had almost cost him his life, a moment that was called the past.

The present was a little brighter.

Music sounded off, another beat, another dance. He could hear Thor shouting for Bruce to join his parade, he could hear his science bro scrambling to get away along with Clint cackling, Steve’s laughter, and could imagine Natasha shaking her head with a smile.

The mood was over the moon. Tony played with his glass of champagne, twirling the top with his index finger, the bubbles fizzed to the top as the golden drink danced around, New York gave the transparent gold a shine of different lights, from white to blue.

He should be joining the fun inside, but his face had grown ten shades red in the hour and he needed a breath. Tony Stark was not the same young playboy billionaire anymore, his laugh lines, battle scars and marks were vivid proof. Tony breaths out, his air turning white in the cold December night. It must be almost midnight, surely the party would die down soon.

There was a crash and a loud shout.

Tony retracted his thoughts, a small smile forming on his lips.

Brown eyes move up to the sky, there weren’t many stars, New York was a city of human progress, the sky was almost always dark at night, but tonight, there were a few specs of lights on the dark canvas. The moon, full and glowing, as if it was greeting him for the first time in what felt as a millennium, sweet little moments like this, were worth it. 

Enjoying the time inside with everyone should be his priority, to drink just a glass of forgotten champagne, laugh at Thor’s antics, bully Bruce a little more, perhaps even make some ruckus with Clint and Natasha before Steve finds them sneaking around and gives them an earful while smiling fondly but here he was, looking up at the sky out in the Stark Tower’s balcony, alone.

“Is there room for one more?” a voice asks.

Well, not alone anymore.

Dressed in a tailored black tuxedo, bow tie on his neck, silk gloved hands and a glass of his own, Stephen asks next to him, slouched over to rest on his arms on the balcony as well, height difference really was something else. He looks good, no, he looks amazing, breathtaking. His pale blues are looking at New York too, the solemn look on those eyes is mesmerizing, and those two strands of black hair flickering on his forehead really make him look vulnerable.

Tony basks on the image for a second before turning to the city again, “You are already here, leaving me with not many options- You can’t ask me that after taking a place.” He says with a light chuckle at the end.

“I have manners, not like your friends” Stephen remarks, his body twists to the side to motion back, the music muffled by the laughter and shouts from the Avengers.

“They make up for their lack of manners with a lot of entertainment. Have you seen Thor chug down a whole barrel? I have, pretty impressive.” He hears Stephen make a noise, something that could be compared with a light chuckle and a giggle. Tony could never get tired of hearing it.

“I can see that you have high standards for your friends” The sorcerer muses with a smirk, turning his back to New York so he can lean on the railing as he watches the party going on inside.

Tony lets his head drop as he shakes it, a smile on his lips, he can just imagine the picture the Avengers were giving, most parties involved drinks and laughter. Superheroes were also humans, and demigods with humanity. The public could say a lot of things about how great the Avengers were, but the most important thing was how they were a family. A conglomerate of freaks that found each other.

Doctor Strange had been an addition to this group for a while.

He fitted the curriculum to the T.

The engineer lifts his brown eyes to watch Strange’s side profile, the high cheekbones, smooth hair that just called to be combed back, his eyes were a combination of grey blue and mint green, they changed with the light and right now, New York, the moon and the light from the venue, were praising him, Stephen’s existence seemed to be blessed by the universe.

“What’s wrong, Stark?” He had been caught staring.

“Ah- Sorry, doc, you need level 5 clearing for my sad backstory” Tony replied with a grin, “Though, I can make a special exception for you and give you a VIP pass.” He moves closer, turning his body slightly to the left so he can be leaning on the balcony with his hip.

Stephen mirrors his action the opposite way.

They fit just right.

Looking into each other’s eyes, rich brown chocolate against icy light blue greens, the music on the background is muted, a cold breeze makes Stephen’s bangs move and Tony follows the motion with starving eyes, the light from the streets shines on both of them but Tony enjoys this view way more.

“And what would I need to be candidate for that kind of privilege, Mr. Stark?” Stephen asks, dragging his last name, shivers run through Tony at the deep voice rumbling his core.

“Let me check the manuscript” He makes a motion with his free hand in the air as if he was scrolling through something invisible, getting a giggle from the sorcerer in front of him, he continues “Oh, Yes, here it is. Paragraph 65, line 4. You must own a very specific item for that clearance. One made from titanium gold alloy scrapped from Mark II’s debris, molded with the vanguard adjustable nanotechnology, mixed with the functional parts left of the original arc rector, customized with the latest galaxy tracker and, let’s not forget, integrated with a unique incomparable A.I. system that responds to its owner’s every need, all made by yours truly”

Stephen stared at him wide eyed, Tony wanted to take a picture, but his memory would have to make do. He watched as the doctor’s eyes moved away, a dusting pink coloring his prominent cheekbones, how he bit his kissable lower lip, a gloved hand moving up to brush his sophisticated silver hair back and finally, his gaze comes back to him with one of those perfect smiles accompanying it. Small, yet so fond and warming.

The cold night has nothing against those smiles.

“I think…I might just have, by mere coincidence, that item in my possession.” Stephen whispers, Tony catches a spark of gold in the corner of his eyes and sees a glass of champagne floating up. His is taken from his fingers and lifted next to Stephen’s, staying in the middle of the air. The liquid sparkles as the glasses move around each other.

“I swear, Physicists hate you” Tony sends him a loop sided smile.

“Must be your imagination” Stephen motions for the glasses, they twirled around the wind in a silent rhythm. Pale blues look over and Tony is breathless already, “Like I was saying…” Stephen moves his left hand up, pushing back the shirt’s sleeves to reveal a golden bracelet, softly shining with the shift of his wrist against the light. “Is this the item you are looking for?” he quotes.

Tony’s smile grows, “Did you just make a Star War reference, wizard?”

“Did you just degrade me by calling me a wizard again, Tony?” Stephen shoots back, Iron man raises his hand in defense, closing his eyes and turning his head away from the doctor.

“Don’t blame me for your career choices, Gandalf. I don’t make balloon animals Thursdays and Wednesdays.” Tony wants so badly to see his annoyed face, they always end up like this, a friendly leveled and rivaling banter, finding how much they can keep up with each other. There are just a handful of people that Tony can consider equals, Dr. Strange joined the list the moment they met, next to his Science Bro.

There is silence.

Tony is getting a little worried, did Stephen leave him alone and returned to the party inside? He would never- would he?

His inside questions are stopped by the feeling of hands on his sides. Brown eyes wide in horror at the realization, his gaze lands on the smug smirk planted on Stephen’s face, he gulps down before the magic man start his torture. And Tony bursts into laughter. Light, full and heartwarming laughter and begs for mercy.

Stephen tickles his sides, softly and slowly, not too rough since the doctor can’t manage that sort of strength and Tony can just squirm in his arms, trying so hard not to lose it while he tries to flee.

“HAHAH- STE-HA-STEPHEN! Nooo!” he whines, tears forming n the corner of his eyes. “Steppheeennnn- STO-PPFFT-HAHA!” he starts laughing harder, his body feels dizzy, the lack of air makes his mind fuzzy and his throat hurts.

The doctor smiles softly as he stops, holding Tony in an embrace around his waist, pulling him against his chest to support most of his weight as the billionaire comes down from his buzzed state. Tony sighs against the pectorals, the soft material of the tuxedo brushing against his cheek.  

He hears Stephen’s heart, a lullaby for his tired soul, his cologne is mixing with his addicting natural scent enhancing his appeal and the heat, all of this and more, makes Tony wonder what good deed he managed to do so he could deserve this.

They stay like that, Tony isn’t sure when it happened, but they started to sway at some point. Two bodies smoothly sliding around the balcony in a silent dance, there are no words, Stephen holds him dearly and Tony stays, he truly stays in the moment, the heat from the sorcerer soothing his troubled mind. Their moves are slow, barely separating, a simple swing of hips in small circles. Tony’s gaze catches the glasses still in the air, copying their dance.

A smile blossoms on his face, lifting his head slightly to rest his chin on the sternum. “Stephen” Tony whispers out his name.

Stephen looks down, a small smile of his own on his lips. “Hm?” he hums the questions.

“Say my name” Stephen raises an eyebrow at that.

“Ton-“

“No” Tony stops him, “My _whole_ name” he says, looking into those eyes that showed him unimaginable pools made from galaxies of stars.

Stephen blinks once and then, his eyes soften around the edges, his lips pull up into a smile that lifts those cheekbones and perfect goatee. He keeps an arm around his waist as he moves the other one. His fingers are gloved but Tony can feel the familiar quivering when Stephen brushes his cheeks, firmly cupping it after the caress.

Those hands. To other people they could look weak and marred but Tony had his fair share of wounds, they never made him weak. Always tougher. He thought the same about Stephen’s hands. They were beautiful and strong in their own way. The guy could disintegrate a person if he so wanted.

Tony leans against the touch, seeking for it as if he was touch-starved, which could be true.

He can feel him breaching his personal space, Stephen leaned down to brush their noses together for a second, there was always some soothing manners to calm Tony, to ask permission, to ask if it was alright, that Stephen was unaware he did without thinking.

This was one of them.

He gives him a reply by warping his arm around Stephen’s torso and pulling them flush together.

Pale soft upper lip brushes over his lower one, his eyelids fall to enhance his senses, to feel the doctor’s contact, his breath is caught in his throat, his heart beats faster and he ends up thinking he might faint, but he doesn’t. And then, the doctor starts talking and with each word, Stephen’s lips graze in flickers over his.

“Anthony” A breath.

Stephen’s thumb sweeps over his cheek, “Edward…” There is second where Tony knows Stephen is tasting the words in his tongue before saying them. The Sorcerer Supreme is a sentimental.

“ _Stark-Strange_ ” and with those words out in the world, their lips connect, slow and like puzzle pieces that have been waiting ages to reunite. They hold each other, Tony grips the tuxedo from behind, trying to get closer, and Stephen pull Tony by his lower back, his hand sprawled on it. Their feelings are overwhelming, lavishing each other in the mutual affection.

Tony moans inwardly into the kiss as he tilts his head slightly to deepen the kiss and a pleasant groan from Stephen is his prize. His kisses are so intoxicating, better than any drug or alcohol, the way Stephen holds him was addicting, he didn’t want to let go. But most of all, he loved how Stephen understood him, listened and just…loved him.

They break away after a bit, gasping slightly. Tony has a smirk on his face and Stephen sighs helplessly. He married this eccentric man, this is what he signed up for. Stephen leans back down to smother Tony’s face with light kisses and nips, getting giggles from the engineer.

Inside, the Avenger watched the pair from the reception: Tony’s white tuxedo contrasting with Strange’s black ebony one, the almost invisible translucent pearl veil in Tony’s hair fluttered with the wind, the bracelets they exchanged in the ceremony sparkling against the light and two glasses of fizzing champagne circled along.

It took a year for the pair to get together and stop dancing around each other, it took months for Tony to come to the decision and start making that bracelet, Stephen took weeks to gather the star dust and mystic materials for his own engagement bracelet, a day for both to ask each other at the same time, an hour saying their vows in a private wedding full of happy tears and chuckles. But it only took a second for them to fall for each other all over again with that kiss.

The Avengers's smiles went unnoticed, finally, they sure took their time. They left them to their own little world.

The bubbly, light, fluttering feeling in the atmosphere, like champagne, made everything so _effervescent._

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are very welcome, they give me support and I deeply appreciate them.


End file.
